


4 Years

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Dean’s Soul Mate [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean/reader
Series: Dean’s Soul Mate [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413322
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	4 Years

_“Whoa.” Hunter mused, looking in shock. “That’s a lot of fights.” He said quietly, making Dean laugh. “I have a question, though.”  
_

_“Shoot.” He nodded, not noticing you right at the doorway.  
_

_Hunter looked like he was trying to find the right words. “If your mom’s soul mate…why aren’t you together? Is it because she had me with dad?” He asked, his eyes a bit sad. You covered your mouth, tearing up._

* * *

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I got _sick_ , so to speak.” He started, not wanting to give the kid the details. Licking his lips, he went on. “Your mom…she stood by me. Kept loving me. Well, I really, really hurt her. Broke her heart by doing something stupid, and something I can never take back.” Your back was to the wall, around the corner from the doorway, listening to him explain this to your son. “It killed me, still does. It’s not because she had you with your dad, kid. Honestly, if I hadn’t screwed up so badly- things would be a lot different.”

“Does mom know that you still love her?” Hunter asked, curious.

He chuckled lightly. “We haven’t talked a lot about ‘us’ since we got here. We’re focusing on you being safe, and getting those demons out of that school.”

Cas looked over. “I believe they’re gone.” He said simply.

“Then why did you want us to go with you?” Dean furrowed his brows.

“I thought informing you away from Hunter and his mother would be best.” He shrugged. “One less thing on her mind.”

Hunter smiled at Dean. “Now you can talk to mom!”

Sam had calmed himself before making his way towards the living room. “Y/N?” He asked, furrowing his brows. “Why are you in the hall?”

“ _Shit_.” You groaned, moving around him, and up the stairs.

He raised an eyebrow when he heard your door slam. Standing in the doorway, he looked at the three others. “Uh, what was that all about?”

Dean was leaning back on the couch, eyes closed. “She just heard me talking to Hunter. I don’t know how much she heard.” He sighed.

“She’s been out there at least a few minutes…What the hell were you saying?” Sam snapped.

Hunter looked up at him. “I was asking if I was the reason they aren’t together if they’re soulmates.” Sam’s eyes softened at that. “He said it’s because he broke mom’s heart.”

He nodded. “Yeah, you’re actually here because of that…” Sam admitted. “Story I’m not about to tell, but I’m happy you’re here.”

“I’m gonna go talk to her.” Dean grumbled. “Let’s hope she doesn’t still keep weapons near her bed.”

“She has a gun in her nightstand on one side, and some kinda knife in the other.” Hunter told him. “She showed me so I wouldn’t touch them.”

* * *

You were lying on your bed, clutching your pillow. How had life gone so sideways? How the hell did your life seem to fall apart in just a couple days? Your cheeks were wet with tears as you sobbed, trying to calm yourself. Hearing a knock at the door, you sniffed. “Go away, Sam!” You shot. “I’m still mad at you!”

“Uh, wrong Winchester.” You heard Dean’s voice through the door. “Can I please come in? I know you heard what I said.”

“ _Fine_ …” You sighed, not moving when the door opened.

Dean’s heart sank, wondering if this was what you’d looked like all those years ago when he’d hurt you. Without saying anything, he shut the door and kicked off his boots. Getting on the bed behind you, he wrapped his arm around your waist and kissed the back of your neck. “You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to. If you tell me to get lost after tonight, I will. But, at least let me hold you.” He said gently. “You’ve been dealing with everything alone for so long, sweetheart.”

With that, you broke. Rolling in his arms, you gripped the back of his shirt and cried against his chest. You were so confused, and scared. Demons knew where you were. Angels knew where you were. What did that mean for Hunter?

When Dean realized you’d cried yourself to sleep, he kissed the top of your head and pulled his phone from his back pocket to text Sam.

_She’s asleep. Feed hunter and get him to bed? She cried herself to sleep, Sammy._

* * *

Sam sighed when he saw the text and replied.

**_I will. Don’t worry. Just worry about her._ **

He hated this, bhut this was how it would be. You’d be Dean’s, and never his. You were soulmates. Glancing at Hunter, he gave him a small smile. “Go pick out something to watch. Pizza will be here any minute.”

Sam watched Hunter eagerly see what was coming on next, grinning when he saw it wasn’t a rerun. “Can you stay, Cas?” Hunter asked, looking up at the angel.

“I believe I can.” He smiled kindly.

##  _– 4 years later –_

“Damn it, Dean!” You called out. “I’m not that fast!” Hunter was camping with Sam, as you were due with your second child with Dean any day now. Dean, however, was a big child, himself. He was chasing your two year old son around, trying to get him dressed. Just in case. You had tried to help, but him making it into a game wasn’t working in your favor.

Dean came around the corner, making your naked toddler ‘fly’. You raised an eyebrow and shook your head. “You love me, and you know it.” He grinned.

“ _And_ your twin.” You smiled, taking your son. “Come on, little man. Let’s get you dressed in case your sister decides to come today.”

Your son’s face lit up. “ _ **Today**_?” He hoped.

Laughing, Dean walked with you. “Dunno, Lucas.” He shrugged. “She might want to wait until next week even.”

“You shut your face, mister!” You teased Dean. “She better not wait until next week. I don’t think I can get any bigger.”

Dean went to open his mouth when you stopped. “ _Babe_?”  
  
Holding out Lucas, you gave him a small smile. “Today.”

“Okay, let’s get you dressed, kid.” He turned to run towards Lucas’s room. “Awe, come on, kid, _really_?” You heard Dean from down the hall. “Did you have to pee on me?”

* * *

Pulling you close, Dean smiled in his sleep. The baby monitor was on his nightstand, next to the picture of you and the kids the day your daughter, Trinity, had been born. Now she was 5 weeks old, and Lucas was asking how to give her back because she was ‘noisy’ and ‘smelly’.

You rolled, putting your head on his chest, daring to get comfortable. Trinity seemed like she could sense it. Her crying came through the monitor, making you both groan. “I need to stop touching you.” You yawned.

“I got her. Get some sleep.” He got up, stretching. “Okay, okay, princess, I’m comin’, you can chill.” He managed, making you chuckle lightly.


End file.
